Tattoo
by Personaggio
Summary: Un tatuaje no era cosa de niños, un tatuaje era un juramento inquebrantable, un recordatorio, un símbolo perpetuo mientras el cuerpo viviese. Era una promesa. - Drabble.


_Los personajes de MLB no me pertenecen. Solo esta pequeña trama._

* * *

 **Tattoo**

* * *

Cuando era pequeño (hablando de un niño de cinco, seis años) se prometió hacerse, apenas fuese mayor, un tatuaje. Enorme, poderoso y mágico.

— ¡Un dragón! — exclamó, con las mejillas arreboladas. Su madre amaba el arte, sin embargo, frunció la cara cuando le mostró el llamativo dibujo de un vigoroso dragón, con las fauces abiertas mientras escupía flamantes lenguas de fuego a su alrededor. El ceño arrugado le hicieron preguntarle, con un puchero, si no le había gustado su maravillosa obra maestra.

Sabía que no era un dragón como el de los libros ni las pinturas de los museos; el suyo era un poco flaco, con un ojo más grande que otro, patas desiguales y alas torcidas. Además, se había salido de las líneas al pintarlo con acuarela. ¡Pero estaba muy orgulloso de él! Tanto, que decidió que esa criatura sería la primera en estar sobre su delicada piel.

— ¡Oh! ¡Claro que sí! — aclaró de pronto, sonriéndole con amor. — Es maravilloso, tesoro. Pero… ¿en serio quieres hacerte uno así en tu piel? ¿Tan grande? Y...

— Un tatuaje, mamá — dijo, alzando un dedo. — Me gusta mucho cómo se ven, ¡dibujos en el cuerpo! Me lo haré aquí — y con el dedo que había levantado, se señaló el centro del pecho.

Su madre pensó que era un escandilamiento momentáneo, cosa de niños… es decir, dibujitos en la piel. Nada más. Y cuando Adrien comprendió de qué se trataban realmente los tatuajes, sopesó mejor la idea de someterse a uno.

— ¡Agujas! ¡Y es para siempre! — bramó, haciendo reír a su madre. — Ya no creo querer uno.

Y el tiempo pasó y el tema de los dibujitos en la piel que eran para siempre, se le olvidó. Su madre ya no estaba con él, y la presencia de su padre apenas se hacía sentir en días específicos.

Pero regresando a los tatuajes… se le olvidó el deseo de tener uno, hasta que un programa de televisión sobre el arte corporal, lo hizo renacer en su mente. En sí, no era el deseo de tener un tatuaje, era el deseo de salvaguardar en su cuerpo aquello que en su corazón vivía con toda energía. Y bueno, sí, los dibujitos en la piel se veían atractivos.

No obstante, él no quería el atractivo. Los tatuajes, decía el programa, eran considerados como una forma de hacer prevalecer aquello que el alma más anhela, aquello que el ser quiere atesorar por toda la eternidad. Un tatuaje no era cosa de niños, un tatuaje era un juramento inquebrantable, un recordatorio, un símbolo perpetuo mientras el cuerpo viviese. Era una promesa.

Y un día se decidió. ¡Qué más!

Primero fue el nombre de su madre, en letras cursivas, trazos delicados y pequeños bajo su pectoral izquierdo. Tan solo le restaba un año para su mayoría de edad; el tatuador se mostró reticente a cumplir con su demanda al saberlo aún menor, en términos legales, pero él era un joven multimillonario, y mucho no tardó en convencer al artista de cumplir con su exigencia.

Decían que después de probar la tinta, te vuelves adicto a ella. Adrien se cuidó mucho de ello, pues no podía, de un momento a otro, mostrarse en fotos y pasarelas lleno de tatuajes por todos lados (y mucho menos, mostrarse ante su padre, quien ignoraba su nuevo placer por las agujas que pintaban la piel. ¡Lo mataría!). Así que por su bienestar físico y emocional, se lo tomaría con la mayor seriedad y discreción posible, nada de locuras inmaduras. Un tatuaje era un juramento inquebrantable, un recordatorio, un símbolo perpetuo en el cuerpo vivo, una promesa.

Para su segundo tatuaje, no hubo necesidad de sobornar al corpulento tatuador. Recién cumplía sus dieciocho años.

Dibujitos en su piel que eran solo para él, para él y nadie más. Aunque a veces (muchas veces) se tentaba en revelarle a su Lady aquella pinturita reciente, allí, al costado izquierdo de su cuerpo, por encima de las costillas y cerca del corazón, una _adorable_ _Catarina_ , su siempre amada _LadyBug_.

¿Podría decírselo algún día? Después de tres años combatiendo codo a codo, protegiéndose, ayudándose, ¿podría él ser correspondido al confesarse? Porque su Lady estaba más suelta a sus coqueteos, más cercana a sus roces, más sonrojada ante sus miradas. ¿Podría ser? ¿Algún día?

Seguramente. Sí. Lo haría.

— ¡Lo haré!

Y lo hizo, pensando que no podría estar más enamorado de ella.

Pero se equivocó, porque su amor creció hasta casi asfixiarlo al detallar, no solo el rostro de Marinnette sin la máscara, sino también, con ojos asombrosamente brillantes, la patita de gato finamente trazada sobre la blanca piel de la muchacha.

Su corazón se detuvo un segundo, maravillado, y siendo sincero, nunca volvió a latir igual.

* * *

 _ **Nota/a:**_

 _Mi primera vez escribiendo algo de MLB._

 _Soy una mujer que goza de las caricaturas (las de los noventa) y siempre critico la programación de ahora, en donde las comiquitas ya no son ni la cuarta parte de lo que eran antes. Pero una tarde dejé un capítulo de esta serie, ¡y me gustó! Empecé a seguirla y aquí me ven, encantada con esta adorable pareja y con toda la trama. Me gustó mucho el tema de los miraculous, los kwami y todo ese embrollo. Además que los personajes son amor (mi favorito, Cat Noir, ¡típico!), los manejan muy bien. Y listo. Este pequeño escrito no es la gran cosa, característico en mis trabajos, pero siendo un fandom que me está gustando tanto, me vi necesitando hacerle mi pequeño homenaje, como siempre he hecho con cada mundo que me atrapa. Y que además estaba sufriendo de un pequeño bloqueo, así que este diminuto drabble me sirvió para liberarme un poco y seguir con lo que debo. Espero a quien lea, les haya entretenido al menos un poquito._

 _¡Gracias infinitas! Y abrazos desde el alma,_

 ** _Yanii.!_**


End file.
